


Baby Can't You See (You Belong With Me)

by StilesInTheGlade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: High School AU, JIM IS IMPOSSIBLE NOT TO LOVE, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesInTheGlade/pseuds/StilesInTheGlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy was one of those people who hated the very idea of high school. <br/>Holy shit, man. He wanted nothing to do with any of it.<br/>Until, of course, James Fucking Kirk, captain of the football team, decided Leonard was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Can't You See (You Belong With Me)

Leonard McCoy was one of those people who  _hated_ the very idea of high school. Teachers were patronizing. Administration cared more about dress code and cell phones than they did about little Pavel Chekov being bullied. And the other  _kids?_ Good God. They were just fucking dumb. Even in AP, though it was much, much worse in his regular English Three class when he was a junior.

Only three people in a class of twenty eight actually knew the definition of _subtle_. And he wasn’t saying that just because they were obnoxious morons. He helped the teacher grade the vocabulary quizzes and twenty-five of the twenty-eight sixteen/seventeen-year-olds got it _wrong._

He couldn’t even.

And the cliques! Holy hell, the cliques. Cheerleaders, Jocks, Music Kids, Nerds, Geeks -which were apparently different than nerds. Who knew?-, Potheads,Future Politicians -heaven help America if these kids were gonna run it-.

Holy shit, man. Leonard wanted nothing to do with any of it.

He had a system.

  1. Go to school
  2. Don’t kill anyone
  3. Ignore _everyone_ (the only way number two would be accomplished)
  4. Go home
  5. Repeat



It was fool proof.

Until, of course, James fucking Kirk, captain of the football team, decided he was cute.

Now, Leonard was no stranger to the world of the popular, Jocelyn Darnell, the head cheerleader, had taken a liking to him for a brief stint way back in the middle of sophomore year. It had lasted two months and then he’d dumped her because _holyshitwhatwashethinkingdatingacheerleader?_

He was still loathe to admit it actually happened.

But, anyway, Jim fucking Kirk. Where did he even begin with Jim fucking Kirk?

Leonard supposed that, considering he was a _jock_ , he wasn’t a bad guy. Probably the most decent guy on the team, if Leonard was feeling particularly honest (he wasn’t). He stood up for Chekov when the other guys started to bully him, he tried his damnedest not to let his meat-head teammates use and hurt the freshmen, he actually paid attention in class and did his damn homework. 

And he never used a person for sex. Ever. It was in his rule book.

Or so he said, anyways, when he was trying to convince Leonard that he should come to the football game that Friday night.

"Yeah, no." Leonard didn’t look up from the reading he had to do for his English class. "Sorry, but that’s not going to happen."

"Aw, come on, Bones." Jim whined, "It’ll be fun."

"First of all, what the hell is Bones? And secondly, no, no it would not be fun. There is nothing fun about a gaggle of hormone crazed teenage girls screaming their fool heads off over your rippling pectorals."

"You think my pectorals are rippling?"

Leonard snapped his book closed, standing and leaving the library with nothing more than an exasperated huff of air and an eye roll as a reply.

XOXO

And it didn’t stop there.

"Bones, come on. There’s a party at Spock’s this Saturday. Go with me."

"Call me Bones again and I’ll break some of yours. And Spock? As in bowl cut, doesn’t smile, sarcasm-is-completely-lost-on-him Spock? That Spock? Does he even know what a party is? You may want to check he’s not inviting you over to play "Guess That Equation!" or "Which Long-Dead, Probably Russian, Author Wrote This Completely Obscure Quote!"."

And then Leonard learned something about Jim he really didn’t need to know, mostly because it made the kid seem actually kind of endearing and maybe a little bit cute.

He snorted when he laughed.

He snorted when he laughed, and the corners of his _ridiculously_ blue eyes scrunched up, and he showed all of his teeth, and if you get him to laugh hard enough his entire face would turn red and clash adorably with his blonde hair.

Goddammit.

"It wasn’t that funny." Leonard looked at the clock, at the whiteboard, at his notes, anywhere but Jim Kirk’s face.

"Oh, oh yes it was. It was totally that funny." Jim gasped, reaching out to put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard shrugged it off. “It really wasn’t. And what’s up with all of this ‘Bones’ nonsense?” If he was being honest he really expected Jim to come out with something perverted like “Because you give me a _boner_.” and then laugh like a idiot.

But he didn’t. He just looked at Leonard, smiling like a sheepish goober as he rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I was in your anatomy class last year. I was out one day and when I came back Ms. Chapel had you give me your notes on the human skeletal system to copy. They were super detailed and I’ll have you know I got an A on that test.”

Leonard blink. That was… also sort of cute. “So. Bones.”

"Bones." Jim nodded. "So will you come to the party with me?"

Bones thought about it. And then he caught himself thinking about it. And promptly stopped thinking about it. “No.”

He had to get up and leave before the disappointed face of Jim Kirk lessened his resolve to not like him.

Because there was still a little of that left.

XOXO

There was absolutely none of that left.

Jim seemed to make it his mission in life to get Leonard to go out with him, and for the life of him Leonard couldn’t figure out _why_. Jim could, quite literally, have anyone he wanted. Absolutely anyone. Hell, the kid could probably get half of the teachers into bed if he put forth a little effort.

But he just seemed to want Leonard.

Leonard, with his perpetual scowl and bleak outlook on life.

Leonard, who practically raised his little sister since his daddy died and mama started spending all of her time at work.

Leonard who really had no interest in Jim Kirk at all.

Leonard who, when he wasn’t looking, somehow became Jim Kirk’s best fucking friend.

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones."

"Jim. Asshole. Jackass. Moron."

"I’m wounded, Bones." Jim decided it was as good a time as any to turn Leonard’s desk into his own personal chair. Leonard had to quickly pull his notebook out of the way of Jim’s ass.

"You will be if you don’t learn to use a goddamn _chair_.” Leonard grabbed his phone, intent on texting Scotty to ask about the physics homework, and nearly fell off _his_ chair. When had his lock screen become him and Jim?

He recognized the picture, even if he couldn’t remember setting it as his screensaver; Jim had taken it when they had dressed up for the Halloween charity _thing_ , Jim as The Joker to compliment Leonard’s Batman.

Jim had planted himself next to Leonard, thrown an arm over his shoulder, and promptly taken a picture. Jim was smiling like a goober and though you could only see Leonard’s mouth his lips were quirked in a fond, exasperated little smirk that told it all.

Holy shit. Leonard’s eyes darted up to Jim’s face as he typed in his code. At least his homescreen was still Jo, modeling the Belle costume that she _had_ to put on the second they got home after he bought it for her.

"So, what are you doing on Halloween?" Jim asked.

Leonard winced. That, he knew to be code for, “I Want To Ask You Out And Crash And Burn Horribly Because I Am A MASOCHIST Who Never Learns.” A novel by James Tiberius Kirk.

"Taking Jo out Trick or Treating, then going home to stay up super late eating candy and watching those crappy Disney Channel movies she loves." He answered, figuring that would be the end of it.

"Are you going to wear your Batman costume again?"

"No?" Leonard shoved his phone back in his pocket, texting Scotty completely forgotten.

"Why?"

"Because she’s going as Belle from Beauty and The Beast. So I’m going as The Beast." Leonard rubbed at the back of his neck. That kid had him so wrapped.

"That is literally the sweetest thing ever, Bones." Jim was beaming.

"Thank you for your approval." Leonard rolled his eyes, snatching up his bag as the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. "Dammit Jim, I was hiding in here to study."

"Isn’t talking to me so much better?"

"Yeah, Jim. Totally. So much better than passing English."

"Oh my God, Bones, like you even have to study for that class."

Leonard smiled.

XOXO

"You know, telling you my plans for Halloween wasn’t me inviting you along." Leonard said… right after he finished laughing at the sheer lunacy that was Jim showing up on his doorstep dressed as _Gaston_.

"Of course it was." Jim grinned as Jo came barreling into his legs. "Hello, Princess." He scooped her up spinning in a circle and smiling like she was his favorite person in the world.

Leonard bit back a swear. Why did this kid make it so hard to not like him?

Well actually, he fucked up on the not liking Jim Kirk a _while_ ago, probably around the time he started answering to “Bones” and didn’t argue when Jim sat with him at lunch, and set the lock screen of his goddamn phone to a picture of the two of them together.

So there was that.

He liked Jim Kirk, but he sure as fuck refused to _like_ Jim Kirk.

So take that.

But it was actually pretty hard to _not_ _like_ Jim Kirk as he paraded around the neighborhood with them, randomly breaking into song.

"No oooone hugs like Jim Kirk, Trick or Treats like Jim Kirk, when the wrapper is stuck no one opens the candy like Jim Kirk!"

"Jim, that’s not even the tune of the song."

"I’m _improvising!_ ”

Jo just giggled from her perch on Jim’s shoulders. “Yeah, Bones!”

Leonard winced. “Oh, no you don’t, missy. I am Leo to you, munchkin.”

Jo pouted and Jim grinned delightedly. “Yeah, Smalls. Calling your brother ‘Bones’ is something only I can do.”

"That’s not fair! You’re just his boyfriend! I’m his sister!"

All of the blood drained from Leonard’s face as he visibly balked. “What?!” He squawked indignantly as Jim just laughed and agreed.

_Boyfriend?_

"I’m his boyfriend. I get some privileges that little sisters don’t. But little sisters get some privileges that boyfriends don’t!"

Jo thought Jim was his _boyfriend?_

"Like what?"

"Well boyfriends can’t sleep over! Mommies and Daddies get very upset is boyfriends sleep over."

Was Jim his boyfriend?

"Why?"

Leonard’s eyes narrowed and he silently promised to murder Jim if he even _tried_ to explain the reasons that boyfriends couldn’t sleep over to his _five year old sister._

"Because!" Jim started, suddenly seeming to realize exactly how deep the hole he’d dug himself into was. "Because…" He stopped, eyes going wide. "Dude! Look at that house! They went all out!"

Shit, Jim may actually be his boyfriend.

They spent basically every waking moment together. At some point Leonard started going to the football games, even if he was just reading in the stands. They had nicknames for each other. Leonard _cooked_ for Jim, if only so the kid wouldn’t eat like an impatient pothead all the time and die of malnutrition. Shit. They were more codependent than the Winchester Brothers. Leonard went out of town for a family thing and Jim _literally_ texted him every ten minutes. Or called him. Or Skyped him, And Leonard was only gone for the weekend.

Thank everything for Jim pointing out that house and distracting Jo. She didn’t need to see her older brother having an internal midlife crisis at seventeen-point-five.

(But no, the house was really spectacular. Lights and witches and cobwebs and spooky sounds and all manner of decorations that Jo _really_ should have been afraid of. Instead she ran up to them and tried to figure out how they worked… Leonard was so proud.)

And after, when they’d been walking for close to three hours and Jo’s pillowcase was full to bursting, they headed home… and if Jim didn’t go home right away, if he stayed and curled up on the couch with Leonard and Jo to watch movies until the wee hours of the morning, and even then stayed a little longer because Jo was asleep with her head on his lap, and if maybe, _maybe_ , when Jim did finally leave - about ten minutes before Mrs. McCoy got home- Jim and Leonard exchanged sleepy, shy, Skittle flavored kisses on the front porch … that was between Leonard and Jim wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm liking these prompts, man. Keep 'em coming (send them heeere: http://illstudykarlurbansass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
